


Road to Forgiveness

by onesillygoose



Series: Our Past and Future [1]
Category: Captain America, Marvel, comics - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War (Marvel), Emotions, Frottage, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesillygoose/pseuds/onesillygoose
Summary: The real reunion between Steve and Bucky after Steve pulls him out of the water and Bucky regains his memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just finished my DC story with the pairing of Jason Todd and Tim Drake and needed something else to do! I'm a recent fan of Stucky, and actually only discovered I was a fan after seeing Civil War, but I'm a big fan of all the Marvel movie franchises. I love Stucky and all of the Captain America films, but this is my first time writing Stucky or anything that takes place in the Marvel universe, so I apologize if I don't know much about the characters. I actually just started reading Marvel comics for the first time (I started with The Winter Solider, of course) but until then I've only read DC, so sorry if my knowledge is lacking.
> 
> Anyway, I'll be posting this story and future stories in a series that takes place during, before, and between the three Captain America movies. 
> 
> I hope you guys give this a chance and that you enjoy!
> 
> (Also, not sure how explicit this story really is, but I like to be safe.)

“We’re on our own.” Steve says, feeling rather dejected, even if he’s trying to keep his brave front.

“Maybe not. I might know a guy.” Sam says. He looks at Steve, waiting for approval or rejection of the idea, but Steve isn’t looking. Sam isn’t even sure he’s really listening. He and Bucky’s eyes are glued to each other. “I’ll, uh, just give my guy a call.” He says then, excusing himself.

Bucky and Steve are still silent once Sam steps out of the room. Their gazes never waver from each other; steel gray meeting sky blue. Steve is just as beautiful as the last time Bucky saw him. Just as beautiful as he was in the war. Just as beautiful as he was eighty five years ago.

Bucky’s heart thumps against his rib cage. His metal arm whirs where it lies unmoving on his leg. His flesh fingers twitch with the halted desire to reach out and touch Steve. His strong jaw, his stunning cheekbones, his proud nose. But he’s not entirely himself anymore. Even if he’s no longer the Winter Soldier, he’s still not the Bucky that Steve remembers. The soft, kind hearted boy from nineteen forty five. The one that used to take care of Steve and love him unconditionally died long ago. Of course, he’ll always love Steve, but he’s now the Bucky that is some kind of combination of the two. He still can’t trust himself, though. He can’t take that risk. Not when it comes to Steve. He’d rather die. Rather spend another seventy years with HYDRA than hurt Steve any more than he already has.  

But he also can’t stop staring. Can’t tamp down the need to feel Steve’s skin. To kiss his lips. To hold him close and never let go again.

“Buck.” Steve says softly, tentative. He doesn’t want to interrupt whatever thoughts Bucky’s having. Doesn’t want to break the intimate trance like state between the two of them. “Buck…” Steve tries again, but he isn’t even sure of what to say.

He listens for a moment. He can’t hear Sam’s voice. Knows he isn’t in the warehouse at the moment. A lone tear runs over his cheek. Overwhelming emotion washing over him. Joy and guilt and love and regret. Sadness and anger and happiness and elation. All of the time they’ve spent apart. All of the things HYDRA took from Bucky. And now they’re together. Bucky is back and his again. They have each other after all this time. All the pain and suffering. All the loss and lost chances. He has the love of his life back. If only Peggy could see how happy he is now.

“Bucky, god, I can’t believe…” There are no more tears this time. Still, his voice catches in his throat. Raw emotion hindering his words.

Instinct is a hard thing to shake, and Bucky is physically hurting with the need to ease Steve’s pain. It’s taking all of his self- restraint not to rush to Steve’s side.

“Bucky… it’ll be okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Bucky clenches his fists, his stomach boiling with rage as Steve’s words sink in. The fact that Steve is even concerned about hurting him after all that Bucky’s put him through kills him.

“That’s not what I’m afraid of, Steve.”

“And you won’t hurt me either.” Steve quickly tries to console him. “You’re not what you were. That isn’t you. It never was. That was HYDRA. I trust you, Buck. Always.”

“Steve, I-“

Steve moves quickly, squatting down in front of him. He places his hands on Bucky’s knees, firm and reassuring. Unmoving. Unwavering.

“I’m not leaving you, Buck. I’m not letting you slip through my fingers ever again. You’re here now, and I don’t care about what you’ve done; I’m never letting you go again.”

Bucky shakes his head.

“It’s not safe for you. You need to stay away from me. Even if I’m not the one that hurts you, I’ll only cause you trouble, Steve. I won’t put you in harm’s way. The only way I can redeem myself is if I can keep you safe.”

The gentleness of Steve’s hands cupping his cheeks startles Bucky, but he forces himself to keep still. Steve is on his knees now, shuffling closer so that he can get right into Bucky’s space.

“Til the end of the line, Buck. That’s what we said. You made a promise, same as me. And I. Am. Not. Leaving. You.”

This isn’t anything like what Bucky had expected of their reunion. He’d expected Steve to be pissed. To give him the cold shoulder. Maybe even take a swing or two at him after he ran off and has been living in hiding for the past two years. But he’d never expected this. He shouldn’t be surprised. This is just like Steve. Trying to fix everyone’s problems with altruism, even at his own detriment. But Steve has never used his fists with Bucky. Would never. There’s only ever been kindness and love between the two of them.

Bucky cups one of Steve’s hand with his own, pressing his cheek into the touch of the callused palm. It’s soothing and grounding and nothing about their situation is the way it was seventy five years ago. And yet, everything between them is just the same as it had been.

The first kiss is tender. Not so much teasing as it is an analysis. Dissecting each other to try and see what’s different, and reacquainting themselves with what’s familiar. The second kiss is filled with sorrow and soul deep apologies that are communicated with the pressing of Steve’s soft lips to Bucky’s chapped ones. The next kiss is pure frenzied desire. Longing for what they’ve been missing out on after decades spent apart. Both of their minds flashing back to Brooklyn and entire nights consumed by lust and heat.

And then Bucky is dropping to his knees, just as Steve had, his legs bracketing Steve’s own. He pulls away from the kiss to rip off Steve’s shirt and grabs a handful of his hair, yanking his head back to expose the beautiful stretch of Steve’s neck. He attaches his lips to the smooth skin, sucking a kiss high on his throat, just under his jaw. High enough that the red headed woman will see it, whose face Bucky knows but just can’t seem to place. High enough that the man in the suit that looks like a painted tin man will see it. High enough that the Wilson guy that’s been sniffing around Steve will see it. It’s a blatantly territorial act. A visible claiming and it’s exactly what he wants. He wants the whole world to know that Steve is his, and anyone who thinks otherwise will just have to answer to him and his fist. Steve is his; always has been, always will be.

“Bucky,” Steve moans. His own fingers curl into Bucky’s hair, much more gentle and calming than the eagerness of Bucky’s clutches.

Steve knows whatever they’re doing here, they have to do it fast. Sam stepped out to be courteous, but he can’t remain out in the open for very long. It’s too dangerous for them at the moment.

“Buck, if Sam comes in and sees us- _oh!_ ”

Bucky growls and bites down _hard_ on Steve’s neck, and super soldier or not, it’s sure to bruise now. At least for a little while.

He licks over the mark once, a half- hearted apology to Steve.

“You with that guy, Stevie? Because if you are, so help me, I’ll break his neck. You are _mine_.”

“No, Buck. I’m not with him. He’s just a friend. But I just don’t really want him walkin’ in on us with our pants around our ankles.”

Suddenly Steve’s pants are being torn open, his shirt is being pushed up, and Bucky’s hand is shoving down into his briefs.

“Then we’ll keep our pants on for now.”

Bucky gets a flesh warm hand around him, and it’s rough and dry, but it’s the best thing Steve’s ever felt in his life. He’s probably already wetter than a girl right now- not that Steve would know- and Bucky’s hand quickly becomes coated with his pre- cum, slicking up Steve’s length as his hand glides up and down, twists and rubs _so right_.

“Oh, god, Buck! Buck, Buck, Buck!” He cries, his body jolting against Bucky’s and his fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulders.

It’s amazing and it’s fantastic and Steve never wants this to stop. Jesus Christ, it’s the first time he’s been touched by someone else’s hand in over seventy years and he’s already so close. And this hand is _Bucky’s._ The last and only person to ever touch Steve and now he has him back.

“You’re _mine_ , Stevie. Only mine. Don’t ever forget that.”

Steve gasps as Bucky gives him a hard squeeze, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock, then smearing his pre-cum under the head, over his glans and back down his shaft. His lips eagerly reattach themselves to the spot on Steve’s neck where he knows there will be at least a somewhat visible mark when they finish.

“Yeah, Buck. It’s only ever been you. Missed you so much.”

“God, I missed you, too, doll. Now tell me what you want.” He whispers heatedly against Steve’s now damp skin.

He bites at Steve’s jaw, at his ear lobe, at his throat again. Kisses Steve’s lips before he feels that pull to continue marking Steve up as his.

Steve can hardly breathe, let alone think right now. He wants everything that Bucky will give him. He’s just trying to find a way to make his voice work so that he can say the words aloud.

“You. I want you, Buck.”

“You got me, baby. What else do you want? I’ll give you anything and everything. Just gotta tell me, sweeatheart.”

Steve whimpers when Bucky’s hand slows and then halts while he waits for an answer.

“Make me come, Bucky.” He breathes out, eyes closed and head lolling back as Bucky’s fingers tighten in is hair, hold his head up so that Bucky can kiss him properly.

Bucky’s mouth returns to the place on Steve’s neck that he’s rapidly become obsessed with, and two of his metallic fingers touch Steve’s lips, gently gliding across them.

“Suck, Stevie,” he mumbles against the moist, bruised skin.

And Steve does without hardly any hesitation. Pulling them into his mouth and lapping at them until they’re spit warm and practically dripping with saliva. Bucky withdraws his fingers, earning him a desperate mewl from Steve and takes a break from Steve’s neck again for a moment so that he can kiss Steve’s lips again.

“You trust me, doll?” Bucky whispers against his mouth.

“Always, Buck. Always.”

He nuzzles his nose against Steve’s jaw, kisses it, attaches their mouths again. He begins to move his hand again, jerking Steve quick and rough. Steve whines, hips stuttering and back arching. Bucky’s other hand, still wet with saliva, covers Steve’s hip, squeezing once and then sliding around to his lower back. He swallows down each delicious noise he’s eliciting from Steve with a greedy urgency, so happy to have his baby back in his arms again.

His fingers reach, just barely dipping into the warm crevice of Steve’s body. They dip lower and lower, Bucky squeezing at the meat of his ass and teeth biting down hard into Steve’s lower lip as his fingers finally slide into the warm, sweet heat of Steve’s body.

Steve jerks against him at the feel of cold, wet metal, sliding into his body. And Bucky just squeezes his ass harder. It’s hard to keep his rhythm on Steve’s dick with his arm being crushed between their bodies. His metal arm having no problem at all as his fingers thrust in and out of Steve, and it’s practically like they were hardwired with Bucky’s memory of where Steve’s prostate is, and exactly how to drive him wild. It’s probably a mistake to be so cavalier about touching Steve with them this way, and he’ll hate himself later for being so careless about Steve’s well- being when it comes to the monstrous metal contraption, but he’s so desperate that he isn’t able to make the best or most responsible decisions at the moment.

Steve is letting out a nonstop string of moans into Bucky’s mouth that he can feel resonate throughout his entire body. He’s being driven absolutely mad and Bucky is beyond relieved to know that he remembers Steve’s body as well as he thought he did. And he’s close, Bucky can tell by the tension in Steve’s body that’s making him shake uncontrollably. Only he knows Steve this way. Only he gets to see Steve this way. Steve is still his and he’s going to make sure it stays that way. Forever. He’s Bucky’s and Bucky’s alone, and not even Steve’s new friends will change that.

Bucky squeezes Steve’s dick just this side of painful, jams his fingers against Steve’s prostate and pulls his mouth away from Steve’s to bite _hard_ at the bruise on his neck one last time. Steve shouts and comes all over his stomach and Bucky’s hand. He slumps against Bucky, his hands limply slide down Bucky’s shoulders to his chest, gripping tightly at the fabric there.

Bucky quickly wrenches his pants open and yanks himself out. He’s so hard that he feels like he might pass out if he doesn’t get off soon. He tugs his pants down just a little and grips Steve’s hips less than kindly. It sends a shiver through his body to know that Steve will bear his fingerprints later, more proof of Bucky’s claiming of him.

He presses their bodies so close together that not even a piece of paper could be slipped between them. He grinds against Steve, sliding his cock through Steve’s mess, over the planes of his abs, and against Steve’s limp and sensitive cock. He feels Steve lift his head only to rest it against his shoulder, and then Steve’s mouth against his neck, placing sweet and shy kisses over the skin he can reach. Steve bites down, not hard, but enough that Bucky can feel it and he comes all over Steve. He can hear Steve whimpering in his ear and pulls him closer when he feels the way Steve’s trembling.

“Did you come again?” Bucky asks in a soft, husky voice, panting as he tries to catch his breath. His hands rub soothingly up and down Steve’s back.

Steve nods against his shoulder and places one last kiss against Bucky’s neck.

“Oh, baby. You’re so perfect. My sweet little doll. I love you so much, Steve. Forever.”

“I love you, too, Buck.” Steve says quietly.

Bucky’s knees are killing him and imagines that Steve’s probably are as well.

“Come ‘ere, Stevie.” Bucky cajoles.

He tucks himself back into his pants, sitting flat on the ground and helping Steve to tuck himself back in and then sit between Bucky’s legs, his back resting against Bucky’s chest. Bucky wraps his arms around him, rubbing a hand over Steve’s chest and the other running fingers through Steve’s hair. Bucky kisses his temple, whispering “I love you” over and over again.

“Hey, Cap!” Wilson yells, signaling his presence back inside the warehouse.  

“Think we gotta get on the move now, baby.”

Steve whines, tilting his head back and silently asking Bucky for a kiss, which he indulges Steve with.

“Good thing that phone call took a little while.”

Both of their heads whip over to see Sam standing beside them, looking down at them and giving them a knowing smirk.

“I hate you.” Bucky states bluntly. “C’mon, doll.” Bucky whispers against Steve’s ear. “We gotta get going.”

Steve nods, and Bucky looks Sam dead in the eye as he speaks.

“We have to get to Siberia before that guy does. Otherwise we’re all in big trouble. I hope you did something useful while you were out there.”

Sam rolls his eyes and ignores Bucky's taunt.

“Well, I gave my guy a call. Looks like we’ll have some back up. Now I think it’s time you made a call, Cap. I think we’re gonna be needing our uniforms back.”

Bucky stands, helping Steve to his feet but keeping an arm wrapped around his waist.

“You alright, Stevie?” Bucky studies his face, easily able to tell if Steve were to lie to him.

“I’m good, Buck. Alright, I’ll call Sharon. Sam give Clint a call, tell him we need him and to get himself here as soon as possible. And tell him we’ll need him to bring Wanda.”

“Sounds good. I’ll have him pick up my guy.”

“Alright. We need to get going. And Buck?”

Bucky looks into his eyes, more than ready to follow any instruction Steve gives him. He would gladly follow this man to the ends of the Earth.

“Don’t leave my side.” Steve finishes, soft and pleading.

Bucky gives him a small smile.

“Never again, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope you guys enjoyed it and will enjoy the upcoming ones as well! And once again, apologies if anything is a little screwy, I am still very, very new to writing Marvel fanfic. Thanks again!
> 
> And if any of you who have read my DC or Supernatural stories in the past decided to give this a read, or have read this and decide to give my other stories a read: Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
